


My little champion

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Eldest brother Wilbur Soot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Good dad Wilbur Soot, M/M, Oh boy tags here we go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sally wasn't an actual salmon just a hybrid, also dream is a good fiance as i will have my comfort ship happy, its Wilbur, technoblade is a good uncle, yes wilbur and fundy can turn into real foxes what about it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: What if Wilbur had been a good dad to Fundy? A father who cared and loved his son above all else, someone who Fundy would miss and mourn for.Well this will be a look back at his childhood going all the way to the present from before he was born.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 278





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this will be the prologue of the story! And its taking place about a week after Wilbur's death, but once chapter 1 starts we'll be going from the start and then work our way up from there :3

Fundy ran his hand over all the books that lay in the chest, all of which had once belonged to his father but that now was his. It was soon after his father, the former president of L’manberg Wilbur Soot Minecraft (though he rarely ever used the full name, much more preferring to simply just go by Wilbur Soot), had died but Fundy thought he might as well visit as soon as he could, even though watching his own dad die right in front of him would forever be imprinted into his mind.

He picked one up at random and when he turned it in his hand he saw it was his favorite childhood book, one his mom had written for him before she died, the cover a two part cluster of good and bad craftsmanship, his dad must have wanted in as well it would seem. Fundy gave a little chuckle as he opened the book, the old worn pages crinkling as he turned them. He held the book tight against himself, making sure as to not hurt it at all. He did want his future children to hear these stories after all, to know just how amazing of a writer his mom had really been. And she hadn’t just been that, she’d been an amazing story teller as well, her soft and soothing voice being something Fundy would never forget.

Contrary to the jokes shared around Sally was not actually a salmon, but instead a salmon hybrid, but since she hadn’t had a last name she had given herself a title instead. And she had been the perfect muse to Wilbur’s endless mind of music, the two often working together to make songs - him with the music and vocals and her with the words and sometimes singing as well. Fundy had always loved when the two sang together, the sound putting him to sleep in seconds. 

After she had died his dad made sure he was told of all the good his mom had done for him, and how he was so happy to have gotten the chance to love her before her death, because not only did he have some of the happiest times of his life he also got Fundy as well. And even though she was dead Fundy hadn’t felt like the world was going to end, because he knew she would always be with him - in his heart. His dad had told him that, promised him that she would always be with them, and his dad was never wrong about things like this.

Closing the book, Fundy placed it on a shelf to take back hom later, he then continued to search through his dad’s stuff. He found a lot of photos of a young Wilbur with his family, the same bright smile he always had around Fundy in these as well. Though Fundy smugly noted that his dad’s smile was bigger when it was towards him. He placed the photos in a little pile, he’d give them out to the rest of his family too. Though he kept one of them, a picture of his dad and Uncle Techno standing side by side with matching smirks - his dad’s a bit more wider than the other’s. It reminds him of back when Techno first started coming around, the little smile he would barely crack at him now meaning so much more to the fox hybrid after getting to know his Uncle better.

The last thing he pulled out was a photo album, the one that his parents had started oh so long ago. Fundy looked down at it with teary eyes, having long thought the book gone. So with a shaking hand he flipped to the first page, his mothers beaming face meeting him. The little text down at the bottom showed it to be a little under a year before he was born and his dad’s doddle revealed the picture to be taken after his mom had found out she was pregnant with him. Quickly he turned the next few pages, pictures of his mom and sometimes dad flying past, each page telling the story of his mom’s pregnancy. Finally he reached one that was different, it was of both his parents, a little bundle of green lovingly held between the two. They were clearly in a hospital, and Fundy remembers that blanket like he remembered his name. And the date only confirmed it more. 

October 10. His birthday. Looks like he’d been born now.

He didn’t have the motivation to go through the entire album right now, it was far too long for that, but he did look for his favorite picture. After a bit of quickly flashing through page after page he finally found it. The picture, to anyone who didn’t know the story behind it, would just assume it was a normal picture of a father holding his young son. But Fundy knew the truth, he knew the story. His mom had taken the photo, her happy laugh and proud smile just as much captured in the photo as everything else in it to him. He had just said his first words just before, but he hadn’t said mommy or daddy or anything of the like, no instead he’d said love - he believes it's because it was the word he heard the most growing up. His dad had loved telling him this, and Fundy had too.

With a watery sigh he closed the book and picked up all the other items, wanting to give out what he’d found whilst also avoiding the water works he knew would come if he continued to look through the album. Outside the room Dream, his lovely fiance, stood waiting. And together they left, the silence between the two a comfort to the fox hybrid.

“I’m going to go give my Uncle some old photos, to share with everyone else, you can go right ahead.” Dream staggered in his step, as if he wanted to interject, but with one look at his fiance's eyes he knew this was something he needed to do alone.

“Okay,” he mumbled softly, “I’ll go home and start dinner, hopefully it’ll be done by the time you're back. Take care okay?”

Fundy smiled wide at the masked man, “I will, Dream. See you at home.” And with a parting kiss the two split up, Dream to their shared home and Fundy to his Uncle Techno.

Finding Techno actually took faster than he’d thought since the older man was in the area of Pogtopia, and his red cape stood out in the green grass and forest. So he quickly jogged over, a small smile in his face as he held the photos close. The two met halfway, the elder having spotted the fox hybrid, and Fundy handed him the photos with a happy smile, “I found these when going through dad’s stuff, thought you might want these to share with the rest of the family.” 

The pinkett silently flipped through the pages, barely even acknowledging his nephew as his mind wandered with the pictures. But he quickly shook himself out of the state and smiled softly at Fundy, picking out one specific picture and showing it off to the fox, “I’d always wondered what happened to this picture. Heh, guess Wilbur really wasn’t lying when he said he’d take it to his grave, was he?” 

Fundy mutely nodded, a little too focused on the picture to pay attention. As was to be expected the picture was of his dad, but unlike in recent years all his foxy traits were out on full display. Tail and ears, which were perked and waging respectively, clearly showing off his happy mood. 

“Dad had told him, since he’d been so well behaved and hard working the past few months, that he’d finally be getting a guitar of his own. I snuck this photo in before he noticed what I had in my hands.” Techno explained, a fond glint in his eyes, “I thought he’d gotten rid of this years ago.” 

The piglin hybrid traced a callused finger over the frozen form of his brother's joy, a small smile tugging in his lips. He carefully tucked it and the rest of the pictures away and turned to ruffle Fundy’s hair, “Thank you for these, squirt, I’m sure dad and Tommy will love to see some of these.”

Fundy beamed up at his uncle, happy to have made the monoton man smile again. It was a little talent of his, to be able to make his uncle smile, one he hadn't grown out of. The two parted ways after that, though his uncle said his door would be open for Fundy to come talk to him if Techno ever allowed it (his way of saying he could come talk whenever). 

And as Fundy went to bed that night he couldn't help but feel tension that he hadn't even noticed before leaving him. Maybe thinking about the past wasn’t as painful as he’d believe it to be.

Perhaps it was a good time to go down memory lane, from the start.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to look back at how Sally and Wilbur met and Fundy's very early childhood! It's not as happy as I make it out to be with the !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance

Wilbur loved to go down and play by the river, the soft swish of the waters acting as a nice background sound whilst he practiced. He assumed he was alone, after all this little clearing he’d found was quite a bite away from the main kingdom after all, so when one day as he finishes up the last note to his latest little piece and clapping greets him he startles so much that he falls into the river. He emerges with a wet gasp, his fox ears  
clogged up with water muffling the sounds a bit. 

“My god I’m so sorry!” Someone cried, hands taking Wilbur’s into their own as they helped him up. “Once again I’m so sorry! It’s just-just that I liked your music so much and I wanted to show you!” The person stepped out of the water with him, hands helping brush his bangs out of his face, “I didn’t mean to startle you I promise!”

“It’s okay!” Wilbur said before they could go off again, “You didn’t mean to startle me, so no harm done!” He wiped some water out of his eyes, slowly blinking them open to test if there was any water left. Once satisfied that there no longer was any way it would get in his eyes he felt around for his glasses, only to realize they weren’t there, “Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have my glasses, would you?” 

“I do!” They said, and soon he feels the familiar weight of them in his hands. Thanking the other quietly he puts them on. 

“Thank you for getting me out of the water.” Wilbur thanks, turning to look at his “savior”. He’s met with the smiling face of a short red haired woman, her face covered with small scales here and there. Ah, a fish hybrid then. The teen doesn’t admit it out loud but he finds her pretty cute, though he's honestly just mostly in awe of how her hair actually doesn't look bad wet. “I’m Wilbur.” He introduces himself, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She takes it with a smile, “Sally. It's nice to properly see you.”

“Same!” He laughs. Brushing some more hair out his eyes he stands up, “Hey feel free to come listen to me play some other time, okay? It’ll be nice to have an audience to give me feedback.”

“Wow five seconds in and I’m already becoming feedback? I’m honored.” Sally teased, amber eyes shining with mischief, “Well seems you have feedback now Mr. Siren, and hopefully a new friend. Now I really have to go, the sun is setting, and I recommend you do the same. So you some other day?”

The brunet nodded at her, “Yeah. I’m busy the rest of this week but I’m free on Monday.”

“It's a concert then.” She said with a giggle, disparaging down the river before Wilbur could say anything. 

And then, on Monday just like they said, they met up by the river. Their friendship grew from there, but even though Sally’s and Wilbur’s friends would tease them the two weren’t even remotely romantically interested in each other until years after that. Though Wilbur still likes to joke around about how as soon as she saved him from the river it was meant to be, though Sally would smack him upside the head for it.

Exactly six years after the two had met down by the river Sally had fallen pregnant, which had excited both parents immensely. Wilbur had always had a soft spot for children, always going to the park and playing songs to the children there, and after having been raised by his dad he couldn't wait to have his own little one to dot on like his father had him. Sally thought half her excitement came from her lover, the fox hybrid’s joy of becoming a father, one that was hard for him to keep under control. Not that she blamed him, she was just as excited as him after all. And she enjoyed being able to order for 24/7 cuddles, another gift that she had been blessed with by this pregnancy.

The first, of course, being the bundle in her arms at this very moment. Fundy was everything one could have asked for, adorable, healthy, and already a good mix of his parents. With hair and eyes from her, ginger and amber respectively, with his fathers foxy traits and face. And even now, at only a few months old, he was already a daddy’s boy wanting to be by Wilbur’s side nonstop. Crying but he isn’t hungry or needs a change? Give him to Wilbur, that’s what he’s wanting.

The man had even learnt to play the guitar with his son in his arms, not wanting to let his little kit go but also wanting to play. Sally thought it was adorable and enjoyed seeing her boys just relaxing together in the living room with Wilbur playing a soft little melody.

Fundy was with his father as much as he could, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when her little fox helped his dad propose to her, acting as the perfect distraction and ring bringer. And he looked so adorable doing so, barely able to walk straight he had proudly given his dad the box, a wide grin in his pudgy cheeks. Sally refused to believe terrible twos were a thing, especially with her sweet little fry being so lovely.

Sally knew her son was going to be such a sweet and kind little boy, but also mischievous and determined, and she just wished she’d gotten to be there to see him become that person.

She smiled through the pain, eyes blurry but the bright ginger of her son's hair still stood out, hand holding into Fundy’s as tightly as she could. She soothed his cries, whispering her goodbyes to the young one, he was only four - far too young to see death, much less the death of his mother, and it pained her to have him see her like this.

She heard pawsteps race across the ground, and there was only one person who she knew in the village who would have pawsteps, “Wilbur…”

Wilbur stopped by her side, fox face melting back into the face she loved waking up to every morning, eyes wide and brimming with tears as he looked down on her, “Sally...oh my god.”

Sally gave him a small, crooked, smile, hoping the gesture would overshadow the blood dripping down her chin, “Se-seems like you’ll have-have to move away from here,” she wheezed out, “Cus’ some folk here really don’t seem to li-like hybrids.”

“We’ll move, of course we’ll move.” Wilbur promises her desperately, hands clutching into her free one, “Just please love, please don’t leave.”

“You know I can’t stop it.” Sally says sadly, opening her arms as good as she could to let her boys into them again - for the last time. Fundy instantly cuddled up to her chest, holding onto her short tightly, Wilbur made sure to wrap himself over the both of them - protecting his family from anyone outside of their little bubble, “I love you both, remember that okay? I love you both so so much.”

“Love you too mama.” Fundy whispered, small hands fisting at her shirt, “Daddy and me gonna fix ya mama.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Sally cooed, eyes soft as she stroked her son's hair and ears, “Mama can’t be fixed this time, this is it for mama. I’m sorry, but I have to go.” 

“No!” The little fox cried, tears welling up in his amber eyes, “Mama stay! Mama won’t leave! Tell mama, daddy! Tell her!”

Wilbur slowly brought his distressed son into his arms, softly rubbing circles into his back, “I’m sorry my little champion, but mama’s right, she can’t stay any longer,” he bent over his son to look at his fiancé, and deep in his core he wanted to have the same childish hope as his son, but he knew he couldn’t, “She has to leave.”

Sally lightly tapped in Fundy’s arm, but it was enough to get him to look over at her, “I love you, my little fry, and mark my words when I say that I’ll be with you forever. I’ll be in here-” She pointed to “-because you and daddy are my hearts.” And using the last of her strength Sally leaned up to give Fundy one last kiss before she lifelessly slumped into Wilbur.

Later that night Sally was buried by the river. Only very few people were at the funeral, mostly just a few close friends in the village they lived in. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay here, he just couldn't risk his son’s safety to the hybrid hunters in the area - they had already taken his fiancé and he refused to let them take his little champion as well.

“Hey Fundy? How about we go home and pack?” Wilbur asked softly, already carrying his tired son back towards their hours, “I think we need a change of scenery.” 

By noon the next day what was left of the Soot family was gone, headed as far away from the village that had taken their third member as they could.

After a few days of walking Wilbur had found a good clearing, close to the river, and he sat his son down with and gave him a bittersweet smile, “Okay little champ this’ll be our new home.” He laughed as Fundy looked around unimpressed, wow even as a four year old he had a bit of taste.

“It’s very big an’ empty!” Fundy said with wide, amused eyes - though they were slightly dull compared to normal, “And there's no house yet either… are you sure this is home daddy?”

Wilbur smiled at him, kneeling down in front of the young boy, “Anywhere we our home is. So this -” he motions out at the clearing, “-is home now, but we’ll make it our home real soon. How does that sound to you?”

Fundy was quiet for a little while, tail swishing passvily behind him, “Mama said she was in our hearts, and my home is with you and mama!” the young child proclaimed, looking up at his father with determination, “So as long as you are here this is home daddy!”

“Good thing I’m not leaving then, huh?” Wilbur said with a smile, picking up his son and bringing him into his arms - which made the child giggle.

Later that night Wilbur sat awake as he watched over Fundy in the small little house he’d made for the night, a sad smile playing at his lips. He ran a hand through Fundy’s hair, whipping some of it out of his face, he frowned as he saw the wound on his son's neck remembering just how he got it. He was upset and sad so he did what he did best, sing.

He sang all his emotions into life, all the things he’d kept in as to properly be there for Fundy now flowing out into the world. And the wind whistled and blew with him, carrying his voice through the forest in soft melodies. He was a mourning man, and the night and forest mourned with him.

That night was the first time Fundy ever remembered waking up due to his fathers singing, instead of falling asleep to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry QwQ But the next part if fluffier I swear! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you've all enjoyed this! :3 Thanks for stopping by and reading this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Fundy and Wilbur! I felt bad after last chapter so here's some fluff to fix it!

Fundy laughed with glee as he ran around the forest, a handful of flowers in his small hands. All morning he’d been running around the forest collecting them to give to his dad, and now he had finally found enough of them to give to him.

It had been about three years since they’d moved to the forest and Fundy was now eight, and he was one happy eight year old at that. His dad would always be there to help him if he ever needed it, but he was a big boy now and therefore didn’t need his help all the time anymore! (of course he did still ask his dad for help a lot, but he tried doing it himself first though!)

The past three years had both been hard and a bliss for the father and son duo. The death of Sally still hung over them both but they had come to accept her death, maybe it's because of the stories she used to tell - the ones about her people and their views on things, like how death didn’t mean someone was gone forever, there would just be a few years before you could see them again - or maybe they’d just accepted that she’s gone and that's okay, she was still in their hearts after all. There were hard days where Fundy just wanted to be held in her arms again, for her to tell him a story about heroes and monsters, when dad wasn’t enough and he just wanted his mom. Days where Wilbur just sat by the river and sang, and sang, and sang until his voice was as good as gone. But those days were few and far between, small lines of sadness between pages of happiness.

Fundy broke through the trees and walked into the clearing they’d settled in at. A decently sized house stood where they’d once built their first little home, it was two stories tall and it even had a little basement. There was a garden connected to the back of the house where they grew all their fruits and veggies, though Fundy has planted some flowers here and there too that Wilbur just couldn't bring himself to remove. His feet took him to the door and with a little bit of rearranging of the flowers in his arms he opened the door, the scent of cooking meat meeting the young hybrid as soon as he stepped in, “Dad! Dad, look what I found in the forest!”

Wilbur laughed at his son as he stepped away from the stove, kneeling down until he was at his son’s height, “Oh? What have you found then?”

Fundy trusted the flowers to his dad, making the older man take bundled brightly colored flowers into his arms. There were a lot of poppies in there, but also a few lilacs and lilies as well as many more. Haphazard and uncoordinated it may be, the bouquet was still nice, “Oh! These are all so pretty, where did you find them?”

“In the forest!” The young boy answered with a grin, tail happily swishing behind him. Seeing his dad’s look turn worried, the deep parts of the forest were dangerous after all, he quickly explained, “Don’t worry dad, I stayed close to the big mossy stone!”

“That’s good.” Wilbur said with a smile, gently patting his son’s head between the ears, “I’m proud of you for making such a grown up choice, many boys your age would just run around.” Fundy beamed happily at his dad, “Though I still would have liked for you to bring me, or at least tell me where you were going, what of you had gotten hurt?”

“I didn’t think of that.” Fundy murmured, ears lowering slightly. Though he looked back up when his father titled his chin up gently, “I’m not mad, Fundy, I just worry. As grown up you may be, you're still young, and I am also your dad - it's my job to worry.” Wilbur leaned down and kissed his son on the head, “Now come on, my little champion, let's go find a good vase for these flowers.”

This perked the young hybrid up considerably, “Oh! I know just the one!” 

Fundy quickly went over towards the cabinet decorated with a little flower and fox, pointed towards it with his small hands. Wilbur walked over and opened it, picking up his son afterwards so the young boy could take the one he had in mind. Turns out the one he wanted was a decently large, hand made, glass vase. It was a little project Wilbur had wanted to try one day in their earlier days here, it was the first decent one he’d made. He wondered why his son had chosen that one out of everyone.

“I remember you making this!” The young boy smiled, holding the glass tightly against his chest, “You tried so many times and finally you made this, you were so happy then!” He giggled as he looked up at his dead, bright amber eyes glowing with happiness, “And I got those flowers to make you happy, so I thought they’d fit magically!”

Wilbur nuzzled his warmly, a happy fire in his chest blooming and burning brightly in his chest. Is this how his dad had felt whenever he or one of his brothers did something? No wonder he could go out in the cold and come back mostly unbothered, he didn’t think he’d ever been more happy or warm in his life! 

“I’m sure they will.” Wil said, gently setting his son down, talking the vase he filled it up with water. When he turned back around Fundy had picked the flowers on the table back up, ready to put them in as soon as he could. And just like he expected the little fox placed the flowers in as soon as he could, he even rearranged them in the vase to look better. 

“It's so pretty!” Fundy said, hand gently caressing the vase as he looked at the flowers.

“Of course it is.” Wilbur said, turning the stove back on to continue cooking, “You made it after all.”

“I did!” His soon cheered, eyes bright as he threw his small fist into the air, “I’m the flower champion!”

Wilbur laughed, “Indeed you are! Now how about Mr. Champion goes and gets clean? Your clothes are dirty and lunch will be done soon.”

“On it!” The little boy said before easing himself off the table and then running upstairs. Wilbur watched him go with a fond shake of the head, tail swishing gently behind him. 

Later that night, when he was tucking the little boy into bed, Wilbur stayed for a while after his son had fallen asleep. He gently ran his hands through Fundy’s feather soft hair, a smile on his face as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

“You're going to be the best there is.” Wilbur whispered into the room, hands never slowing in their movements, “I know you will be, no matter what you chose to do I know you will.”

He leaned down and planted a small kiss on his son's forehead, “And I'll be cheering you on every step of the way, my little champion. Every single step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yeah sorry for this being so late, school has sucked a lot with end of term assignments and test, but I'm finally done with it! Winter break will start in a week (only three real days of school left and then just two chill days and its all over!) and I might be getting one of the Jschlatt 1ft plushies so I'm really excited about that!
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be done a bit quicker than this one :3 Anyways have a wonderful time everyone and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy has a nightmare, but don't worry Wildad is there to help him :3

Fundy ran down a pitch black corridor, insane cackling following his footsteps - the sound echoing around the room like gunshots. His breath was coming out in short pants, but his sounds were drowned out by the laughing and clicking of sharp points against stone. Fundy didn’t even know what he was running from or why all that consumed him being an internal chant of “don’t let him catch you don’t let him catch you dontlethimdontletdONTLET _ HIMDO- _ ” 

The hybrid gasped as something grabbed him by the ankle, the sudden stop sending him sprawling to the ground hard. The cackling turned to right out maniacal laughter as the clicking grew nearer. Fundy scrambled to get up but the thing around his ankle kept him down, and his panic grew as tried to kick it off but no matter how hard he kicked it didn’t let go. By now he could feel the thing was nearly right above him, a burning chill nipping at his skin as he laid there helplessly trapped. The young fox squeezed his eyes shut, he didn’t want to see whatever the thing attacking him was.

Suddenly the temperature changed, the chill warming up to a nice low warmth. Fundy risked opening an eye - only to find he was no longer in that dark corridor but instead in his room. His breathing calmed as he slowly grew more aware. He was in his room, there was no corridor, he was in his room at the end of the hall, no chill,  _ he was home. _

The ten year old boy slowly sat up in bed, amber eyes still flickering all over the room just to be sure there wasn’t anything there. Once he was sure the coast was clear he slowly crawled his way out of bed, wrapping himself in the red blanket at the end of his bed. He then quickly made his way out of his room, quietly making his way to his dad's room. Fundy gently opened the door and walked in, being careful to close it after himself. On the bed in the room his dad was sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling as he let out small snores. The young boy slowly started tiptoeing his way to the bed, careful not to make a sound he climbs on - but he trips slightly and ends up crashing right onto his dad waking up the older hybrid in the process.

“Fundy?” Wilbur asked, a yawn slipping out after as he sat up, “Are you okay?”

Fundy scrambled up and burrowed his head in his dad’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man. Wilbur didn’t hesitate a second before wrapping his arms around his son in turn, cooing softly at the younger.

“I - I had a bad dream.” Fundy whispered into his dad’s chest, ears low as he clutched on tighter.

Wilbur hummed softly at that, tail sweeping around and laying over his son’s back, “Well good thing this is a no-nightmare zone then.” He leaned down and pumped noses with the younger, making Fundy giggle, “Nothing of the like will reach you here.”

“That’s not - not how it works!” Fundy said between giggles.

Wilbur hummed with a smile, “Oh? And how do you know that? Where's your proof?” When Fundy only continued giggling he huffed in victory, “See? You have no proof! Which means I’m right!” 

Fundy’s giggling was interrupted by a yawn, which made Wilbur’s eyes soften, “And now that you're safe from the nightmares I believe it's time you go to sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?” Fundy shyly asked, big amber eyes gazing up at his dad in a silent plea.

“Of course I will! We are in my room anyways, so I don’t really know where else I’d go.” Wilbur laughed, moving so that Fundy could slide under the covers too. But the other stayed on his chest, unwilling to move from his safe space. Shrugging the older grabbed the covers and pulled them over the both of them, leaving only his shoulders, head, and Fundy’s head uncovered. It didn’t take long for the youngest to fall asleep but Wilbur stayed up for a while longer, just holding Fundy gently as he slept. Once sure his son was sleeping soundly, with no nightmares in sight, he let himself fall asleep finally.

The next morning Fundy woke up bundled up in warm blankets, the mattress beneath him still slightly warm. Through the open bedroom door the sound of someone walking around and moving things around echoed the sound something Fundy regularly woke up too. The small boy stretched with a wide yawn, only struggling slightly when it came to untangling himself from the blanket. Slowly he eases himself off the bed, bare feet meeting wood floor one at a time, before he started walking downstairs. In the hall just outside of his dad’s bedroom two pictures hung, one of him and his dad both grinning at the camera, and one just like it only they were in their full fox forms - his own bright ginger fur a big contrast to his fathers darker fur splattered with ginger here and there. Many more pictures hung along the walls but there was only one more he stopped at - and funnelly enough it's the only one he didn’t know the people in. It was of a family of three - all fox hybrids just like him - a father, mother, and son. The father had ginger ears and tail just like him, maybe even lighter than him, and the mother and son shared the darker fur of his father. Obviously he  _ knew  _ this was his dad’s birth family, but he didn’t know anything about them. His dad didn’t speak about them at all really, and when he did he always got sad so Fundy stopped asking.

Shaking his head, Fundy turned away from the picture to continue down, the smell of pancakes wafting up to the young fox’s sensitive nose which then made him sprint down the stairs with bright eyes. At the bottom Wilbur stood waiting, a plate of pancakes in hand centimetres away from being sat down on the dinner table. He raised an eyebrow at his son, a smile stretching over his lips, “Well someone’s hungry.”

“You made pancakes!” Fundy happily cheered, eyes growing wider at the sight of the food in question.

“I did! You came down just in time as well, I just got done.” The elder finally sat the plate down and ushered his son to a chair, “Now then, what do you want on them?” 

Fundy hummed in thought for a little bit before perking up, “Oh! Jam! I want jam.” 

Wilbur nodded and grabbed a jar of jam from the cupboard and grabbed a spoon for it along the way. He sat the items down next to Fundy, who immediately snatched them up to use on his stack of pancakes. The elder halfheartedly scolded him for it, telling him to be more gentle, but his heart wasn’t in it fully - the smile on his face gave away that much.

The rest of the morning and day followed much how the start was, with Wilbur and Fundy just relaxing and having fun. Though of course Wilbur snuck in some lessons here and there, like some math when they were making dessert to have after dinner, but mostly it was just a relaxing day for the father son duo. And Fundy appreciated it a lot, the day after having a nightmare he’d always cling to his dad like a young kit so it was nice to see him not make a big deal out of it. And when night came he wasn’t afraid of the nightmare coming back, satisfied with the day having destroyed anything left of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! (failing horribly at that "once a week update" lol) but I hope this chapter kinda makes up for it :3


	5. A little update! *will delete once next chapter is done*

Uhh hi everyone! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Yeah it has. Anyways I didn’t come just to say it’s been a while - I came to say I’m going back to working on this! My little writing spark has ignited again and I’m slowly getting around to finishing old stuff! Whilst this isn’t my top priority at the moment - I have a different work that’s been going on for way longer I’ve kinda abandoned that I want to finish - it is up there in my to do list!

So yeah! Dadbur will be back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first multi chapter fic is now up here! Also updates will hopefully be at lest a week within each other but I make no promises


End file.
